<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by chatnoirsbelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046055">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirsbelle/pseuds/chatnoirsbelle'>chatnoirsbelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirsbelle/pseuds/chatnoirsbelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette got over Adrien after some time when he started dating Kagami. They broke up after about 3 months of dating. New and old feelings are revealed soon after about a month of Kagami and Adriens' breakup. Ladybug has some feelings to figure out whilst Chat Noir has the same problem. What happens?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>luv them so! also some background info</p><p>fu is still here</p><p>adrien useto date kagami</p><p>when marinette liked Adrien it wasn't as obsessive as it was in the show</p><p>Adrien still fanboys over ladybug</p><p>this chapter is abt a month after Adrien and kagami break up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was nearing midnight when the two superheroines of Paris finished their patrol. Since it was a Saturday night, the pair usually stayed with each other atop the Eiffel Tower until late unless other obligations in their civilian lives occur.</p><p> </p><p>They had just arrived at the tower and gotten comfortable sitting across from each other when silence loomed through the air. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a peaceful one.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug decided to break it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have. . . like a girlfriend?" She timidly asked her partner, avoiding eye contact. She placed her hands over her face in embarrassment as soon as the words left her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know <em> why </em> she asked the question and she wished she did. She likes him, not that she would verbally admit at the moment though.</p><p> </p><p>After all he's done for her, how could she <em> not </em> feel that way? Time and time again he proves himself to her that she could trust him with her life and her comfort zone. He <em> also </em> has had multiple opportunities to find out who she is beneath the mask but he never went against her wishes. She could trust him and those feelings of trust, along with the closeness they share has grown to something more.</p><p> </p><p>He feelings for Chat Noir are evolving. Fast.</p><p> </p><p>She's falling.</p><p> </p><p>And she's scared he won't be there to catch her.</p><p> </p><p>Why is it―</p><p> </p><p>She realized he never responded to her question.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't dare look at Chat Noir in fear of. . . what? </p><p> </p><p>Multiple things.</p><p> </p><p>Afraid of the fact that she was too late, that he<em> — </em></p><p> </p><p>A throat cleared, cutting off her train of thought. She peered through her gloved hands and saw a small flush appear beneath her partner's mask. He looked shocked and. . . slightly happy? She couldn't read his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"No." he finally spoke. "I'm not seeing anyone anymore."</p><p> </p><p>What did she do with that information? </p><p> </p><p>Let out an audible sigh out of relief. Ladybug knew he heard it. </p><p> </p><p>Her face was as red as her mask and they both were aware of it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're blushing." Chat Noir stated, teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>She allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she looked away. As she did so, she also scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not blushing," she denied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you are," he replied smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I am not," she said defensively, but her voice cracking halfway through her statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You certainly are. You wouldn't be looking away if you weren't." He told her and she could <em> hear </em> the smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine. I am blushing. What about it?" She shot back, now facing her partner with a glare that feigned anger.</p><p> </p><p>"You admit it. That's all there is to it." Chat Noir replied to her cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Although, I wonder. . . Were you blushing because you asked me about my love life?" He asked with a lifted brow and small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Why else would I be blushing?" Ladybug told her partner bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"I― wait, really?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>